Kane
Glenn Thomas Jacobs (born April 26, 1967) is an American professional wrestler and actor. He works for WWE, and is best known by his ring name Kane. Other media Jacobs made his film debut as "Jacob Goodnight" in the first production of WWE Studios, See No Evil, which was released on May 19, 2006. Jacobs has also made an appearance in the film, MacGruber, alongside fellow WWE wrestlers Montel Vontavious Porter, Chris Jericho, The Great Khali, Mark Henry, and Big Show. A sequel to See No Evil, also starring Jacobs, was announced in August 2013 and was released on October 21, 2014. Kane appeared on a special WWE episode of The Weakest Link in March 2002, and won by beating out Bubba Ray Dudley in the final round. The money won was donated to Jacobs's chosen charity, St. Jude Children's Research Hospital, in Memphis, Tennessee. He also appeared on Smallville series episode "Combat" as Titan alongside former WWE Diva Ashley Massaro. The episode was aired on March 22, 2007. Kane was also featured in a Chef Boyardee commercial in which he attempts to eat while wearing his mask. The Kane character was featured in the fourteen-issue Undertaker comic book produced by the now-defunct Chaos! Comics in 1999. The character only spoke once, in the Undertaker Halloween Special, which tied into the single issue Mankind comic book produced by the same company. A book written by Michael Chiappetta detailing the origins of Kane titled Journey into Darkness: An Unauthorized History of Kane was released in 2005. WWE released a three-disc anthology titled, The Twisted, Disturbed Life of Kane on December 9, 2008. The DVD consists of Kane's greatest feuds and rivalries during his first ten years. Jacobs hosted a podcast titled The Tiny Political Show under the pseudonym Citizen X from March 16, 2007 to March 13, 2008. Jacobs also ran a blog called The Adventures of Citizen X at AdventuresOfCitizenX.com from 2007 at least until July 17, 2011, though its last update at that time was made on May 28 earlier in the year. However, he launched the website back up with its first update on July 1, 2012. Jacobs is a contributor to LewRockwell.com. Jacobs and his wife own an insurance company, The Jacobs Agency, in Tennessee. In an October 2014 interview conducted with the Pitch, Jacobs revealed that he has no plans to retire from WWE. Jacobs said "I’m still having fun, I’ve been fortunate in that I haven’t had any really bad injuries. I stay in good shape. I can still perform at a high level. I get in there and hang with guys that are almost half my age. And, in fact, I feel like they have to hang with me rather than me hang with them. So as long as I can do that, I’m good with WWE as long as I’m having fun and as long as that I’m performing at a level that is acceptable to me. Filmography Film Images Kane.1.jpg Kane.2.jpg Kane.3.jpg Kane.4.jpg External links * Category:Actors Category:Living people Category:American male film actors Category:Kane films Category:Tabs needed Category:1967 births